Flack & Angell's Second Christmas 2009
by Runner043
Summary: Wish I could have gotten this done in time for Christmas. What do you think Flack & Angell would have gotten each other?


"Flack & Angell's Second Christmas" (2009)

Background, part 1:  
Detective Don Flack has no idea what to get his girlfriend Detective Jessica Angell for Christmas, until.....

"You can stare at it all you want, Jessica. But it won't change the fact that there are no fingerprints on that fireplace." Said Stella to the seemingly mesmerized Detective Angell.  
"Yeah, I know." She replied, breaking lose with a smile.  
"So what's so interesting about this fireplace?" Stella asked.  
"I don't know, there's just something about a fireplace that I like. You know what I mean? They're just so warm and cozy. My dad has one at his house and I just love to see it in the winter. Did you ever have an apartment with a fireplace, Stell?" Angell asked.  
"A fireplace? In a New York apartment? Are you serious?" Stella asked quite surprised. "Do you have any idea how much that would cost? Have you any idea how much this place must cost?" She asked as both detectives surveyed the beautiful furnishings in the old but elaborate and elegant apartment.  
"You'd have to be pretty rich to live here, that's for sure." Angell said as she ran her fingers over the carved mantle. "Oh well, at least the 'other half' get to enjoy the ementies." She added as both detectives knowingly smiled.  
Then came a "Boom!" from the other room. "I found it" added Danny as Stella & Angell headed his direction.

Background, part 2:  
Detective Jessica Angell has no idea what to get her boyfriend Detective Don Flack for Christmas, until.....

"Um, that's it?" Angell asks Flack as she puts her gloves & keys on the table next to it.  
"Yep. That's all that was left left. Well, that's all that was left that didn't smell like charred mold." He replies giving her that "oh well" look of his.  
"Oh." She responds simpatheticly. "I'm sorry. Did the manager find out how the fire started?" she asks, touching one of the few tiny ornaments on the Charlie-Brown-like table-top-sized tree.  
"Yeah," he begins as he takes her coat, "something electrical. At least it was confined to the storage area of the basement. Could have been worse. Well, actually it was worse for some. All I lost were my Christmas decorations and some old clothes."  
"True." she agrees, "So, time to get new decorations?"  
"Nah" he mumbles, shaking his head.  
"But, Don, you love Christmas. I though you were looking forward to decorating the place up for your parent's visit" She says surprised.  
"True. I mean, yeah, I was. But, found out I'll be up in Albany testifying on that case and may not even be able to get back till Christmas Eve." Flack says, heading for the couch and gesturing Jess to follow, "I told my folks it would probably be best if we were all at their house again this year, but they still insist on coming here. Decorations or not."

T'was now just 2 days before Christmas.  
"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Looks like the lieutenant was right about this thing dragging out." Flack said nervously. He wasn't used to lying to Jessica, but didn't want her to know he was heading back in just a few hours.  
"It's an important case, Don. It was a huge bust and... well,... " Angell trailed off, trying to sound dissapointed at Don's delayed return from Albany.  
"We'll still get to be together on Christmas day, I promise." He assured her.  
"I know, Don." She replied, trying to sound sweet.  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you, too. Call me when you're headed back. Oh, and drive safe, there's a huge snow storm headed this way"  
"Will do" he assured her before hanging up. Of course, that would also have to be a lie and he knew he'd be home long before any snow storm would hit.

After gettin off the phone.  
"I got it, Danny!" Flack says "Good. That's good, buddy." Danny responds to his obviously excited friend.  
"She's gonna just flip when she sees this."  
"Um, how big is this thing anyway?" Danny asks. "We gonna be able to get this thing up the stairs and into her apartment okay?"  
"Well, the box is kinda big. But with the two of us, we can manage. I'll call ya when I'm almost to her apartment, so you can meet me there."  
"Wait a sec, Flack,.... what if she's there?" Danny asks, wondering if all his buddy's planning will work.  
"Nah. Not a chance. My sister Sam has asked her to help with something her AA group is doing. We'll have a least 2 hours to get this thing set up"  
"Sam? You sure about this?" Danny asks.  
"Yeah, Danny. I tell ya, she's got it covered. There's no way Jess is gonna be there till at least 7:00"  
"Okay. I hope you're right. Listen, I gotta go before Lindsay hears me. Don't want her talking to Angell and giving anything away."  
"Right, Danno. I'll call ya tomorrow." Flack hangs up, feeling confindent about his plan.

Also, after getting off the phone.  
"I got it, Sam!" Angell says.  
"This is gonna be fun!" replies Sam to the excited Detective Angell.  
"He is just gonna flip when he walks thru that door." Angell says with confidence.  
"So, how big is this thing anyway?" Sam asks, "We gonna be able to get this thing up the stairs and into his apartment okay?"  
"Sure. I mean, yeah, it's kinda big, but with the two of us we can manage." Angell assures her.  
"Wait a sec, what if he comes back?" Asks Sam, hoping everything Angell has planned will work out.  
"Not a chance. He's stuck up in Albany and won't be back till at least 7:00. That gives us a good 2 hours, once we get to his apartment." Angell assures her.  
"What now?" Asks Sam.  
"How soon can you meet me at the store? We've got to get everything else picked out." Angell asks.  
"I'll be there in twenty." Replies Sam.

Christmas Eve at Angell's apartment.  
"Oof!"  
"You okay there, Danno?" Flack asks "Yeah, buddy." Danny manages to reply. "Just keep this thing movin'."  
"We're almost there." Assures Flack. "Just one more flight of stairs to go."  
"Hey, how come I got the heavy end?" Danny asks.  
"That would be because I'm smarter than you are." Flack assures his friend.  
"Very funny. Just don't drop your end." Replies Danny with another attempt at adjusting the heavy box in his arms for better leverage.  
Twenty minutes later Flack & Danny set the large box down outside Detective Angell's door so Flack can dig out his keyes.  
"Kinda handy you two shackin' up these days." Danny smirks as he watches Flack unlock Angell's apartment door.  
"We're not "shackin' up", Messer." Replies Flack with a stirn look on his face. "I just, ya know, spend a lot of time here is all."  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever works for ya, Don." Danny says with another smirk.

Meanwhile at Flack's apartment.  
"Oh my gosh, Jessica, this thing's heavy." Sam complains.  
"Sorry, Sam. I had no idea it wouldn't fit in the elevator." Replies Angell. "But we're almost there."  
"Guess I shouldn't complain. Getting to participate in something that will make my big brother speechless for once is gonna be worth it." Said Sam as she hefted her end up again.  
Soon they were outside Flacks apartment door and Angell was digging for her keyes.  
"Ooooh, should I even ask why you have a key to my brother's apartment?" Asked Sam with a slight giggle.  
"Um, yeah, the manager loaned me one." lied Angell, trying not to blush.  
"Loaned? He just loaned you a key...... because you're a cop?" Teased Sam, obviously not buying a word of it and looking for another response from her brother's girlfriend.  
But Angell offered no reply because she had unlocked the door by that point and was gesturing for Sam to pick up her end again.

Back at Angell's apartment.  
"I can't believe we gotta put this thing together." complained Danny.  
"Danno, listen,.... I appreciate your help.... I really do..... but would you please stop complaining and help me figure out what goes into slot-G." Flack said handing him the instructions so he can grab his phone to call Jess.

Back at Flack's apartment.  
"Sure, Don. Yeah, you're right, it's gonna be late. Besides, we're really not done here anyway, so we'll just go ahead with our plans to see each other tomorrow." Jess hangs up the phone, pleased that Don is on his way back from Albany right on schedule.  
"I still can't believe you talked me into blue." Angell said shaking her head.  
"He's gonna love it. Trust me." Sam assured her, spreading everything they need out on the table.  
"Okay, let's get started."

At Angell's apartment.  
"So what does Lindsay think you're doing right now?" Flack asks as he now searches for part M.  
Danny looks up, "What? You think I'd blow our cover?"  
"No, of course not. Hey, found it." He says picking up part M.  
"She was getting quite curious about my sudden need to go buy toothpaste, so I finally just told her the truth." Danny says with a straight face without raising from the instructions.  
"You what?!" Screeches Flack. "Danny, seriously, how could...."  
"Chill, bud." Danny says calmly, but Flack is not amused. "I simply told her 'Sorry, dear, but it's just a little too close to Christmas for you to be asking questions'."  
Flack relaxes, knowing his friend would have been careful not to do anything to ruin the surprise he had for Jess.  
"I got ya coverd, man." smiles Danny.  
"Thanks, Danny. I really appreciate your help with this. Otherwise, I'd be here all night trying to put this thing together by myself."  
"Well, 'all night' we don't got, so let's get this thing finished."

At Flack's apartment.  
"So what does Don think we're doing right now anyway." Asks Angell. "Something with your AA group, right?"  
"Yeah, in one of the meetings we got to talking about how important it is to learn to be a giver instead of a taker. You know, because of the lies we tell to cover our drinking."  
Angell just nods as Sam continues.  
"Well, some of them decided to get together and serve meals at the mission tonight. We already had this planned so I didn't sign up, but decided it would make for a good cover if we needed it."  
"Which we don't,....because Don got stuck in Albany." smiled Jessica.  
"Hey, this is coming together nice, Jessica." Sam says with a very pleased look on her face as they near completion.

At Angell's apartment.  
"Danny..... she's just gonna love it. I know it. I never could have pulled this off without your help." Says Flack as he extends his hand.  
"No problem, Don. Glad I could lend a hand." Says Danny, taking the handshake. "I'll get all this cardboard and packing gathered up if you wanna move things back where they belong."  
"Sounds good. We gotta get outta here before Jess comes home." Says Flack looking at his watch.

At Flack's apartment.  
"Okay, I'll admit that the blue is growing on me." admits Angell.  
"Told ya!" quips Sam. "This looks great." she adds.  
"Thanks for all your help, Sam. I appreciate it." says Angell, knowing it was a bonding experience of sorts between her and Don's sister.  
"Oh wow, look at the time." notices Sam.  
"We gotta get this place finished. I'll get the boxes out of here if you'll move the table and lamps back." Suggests Angell.

Outside Angell's apartment.  
"Thanks Danny. You want a ride home?" offers Flack.  
"What? You're not gonna stay here and see the look on Jessica's face when she gets home?" Asks Danny.  
"Actually,...." Flack pauses to ponder, "No. No, I think I'm gonna stick to my plan and let her find it alone."  
"Okay. In that case, sure, I'll take that ride."  
Flack takes Danny home, then heads back to his apartment to wait to hear from Jessica.

Outside Flack's apartment.  
"I can't believe you're not gonna stick around to see the look on Don's face when he walks in." says Sam.  
"No, I kinda want him to find it alone. If you're right about everything we picked out, I think it should be one of those special moments I want him to just take in and ponder..... know what I mean?"  
"Yeah." Says Sam with a very serious look. "But I'd still like to see it for myself." she adds, breaking into a smile.  
"Well, you're not gonna." says Angell with half a laugh. "Now get in the car."  
Angell takes Sam home, then heads back to her apartment to wait for a call from Flack.

Angell arrives at her apartment.  
Angell was glad to be home just ahead of the storm. It had been a long and busy day and she was looking forward to putting her feet up with a hot cup of tea. She walks in the door and places her keyes and phone on the table, then notices a little box. It was all gift wrapped with a red ribon and bow, but there's no name on it. She slips off the bow and removes the lid. It's a remote. "Well, no way to figure out what's this is to except to find the 'on' button." She does, but nothing happens. "The tv didn't come on, no music came on, no.... wait a minute. What,....what is that?" She walks around the corner..... "Oh my gosh!" She says out loud dashing back to her phone.

Outside Flack's apartment.  
Flack had just knocked the snow off his shoes and entered the building when his phone sang out a familiar tune indicating a message from Jess..... "I LOVE IT!!!" Flack smiled and headed for the stairs. He flings the door open, tosses his keyes on the counter, and reaches for the light. Nothing. Flack reaches for the other switch. "Ouch!" his knee has just collied with an unfamiliar object. "What the heck? I didn't put that table there." Flack fumbles to get a light on and......"Whoa!" He can't believe what he's seeing. It's just so much to take in as he surveys the room, then grabs his phone.

"Hi, Don." Jess answers very sweetly.  
"How did you know? Who told you about the blue?" Flack asks her.  
"Sam."  
"Sam?" he sounds surprised.  
"Yes. Sam."  
"I can't believe you snuck in here and did all this." Flack says, rubbing his fingers thru his hair, still a bit flustered.  
"You can't believe....? What about me? When did you do this? How did you get it in here?" Angell asks about her own surprise.  
Flack & Angell come clean to each other. She learns that he was in Albany, but only for one day, and he learns that she wasn't helping serve meals with his sister. They laugh at how hard it was to lie to each other, even for a good cause, and surely they would have each seen right thru the other's lie if they hadn't each been trying to cover their own tracks.  
"How did you know, Don?" She asks him.  
Flack reminded Jess of the elaborate old apartment with the fireplace that fascinated her. "I was there, across the room from you and Stella, remember? I was paying attention." He also reminded her the she was the one that told him how she used to get hot chocolate and curl up in her dad's big chair in front of their fireplace when she was little and it would snow. "I just wish, Jess, that I was rich, so I could buy us a fancy apartment like that one with a real fireplace in it."  
"Oh, Don, riches can't buy the kind of thoughtfulness you've just given me." Jess said as she ran her fingers across the mangle.  
"Me? You're the one who broke into my place and turned it into a Christmas Wonderland!"  
"Yeah, well, I could tell how disappointed you were after losing all the decorations your mom had given you. And, yes, Sam told me the story about the 'blue tree'."  
"Don't laugh, that was a cool tree." Flack said in mock defense.  
Sam had told Angell about the year their mom put up a flocked tree with all white lights and brand new ornaments and garland all in blue. She was so excited to show Mr. Flack and their kids, but none of them liked it. Well, no one but Don. He thought it was the best looking tree he'd ever seen, something his siblings still teased him about on an annual basis. Then of course there was the train that went around the tree skirt. Angell and Sam had done their best to duplicate as many of Flack's childhood Christmas memories as they could in those decorations. From the blue tree and the train, to the candy canes they'd stuffed in the stockings hung across the breakfast bar, lights around all the windows, pillows shaped like Santa heads on the sofa, pepperment-scented candles, glittery snowflakes & icecicles hung from the ceiling, Shepherds surrounded a nativity scene set up on the coffee table, and of course a plate of Christmas cookies on the side table for Santa.  
"Um, what happened to my lights?" Flack finally thought to ask.  
Angell laughs, taking a moment to be pleased that she'd thought to take out a lightbulb so Don would have to head for the switch she rigged to turn on all the Christmas lights.

Don & Jessica went on and on about their surprises for each other, as the snow built up outside. The fact that they had spent their day each trying to keep the other from finding out what they were doing, was now keeping them apart. Jessica made hot chocolate and curled up in front of her cozy new fireplace. Don ate Christmas cookies while the multi-colored lights flashed around his windows and the train circled underneath his blue tree. Because of the storm they wouldn't get to see each other till tomorrow, but that's okay,.....they each knew how the other felt about them, and that was possibly the best gift they could have given each other. 


End file.
